Episode 1132 (22nd November 1971)
Plot Lucille wonders what job she can tell Annie she's got and uses her friend Lorraine Binks to cover by saying she's a receptionist at the YWCA. Nellie Harvey rings Annie to say she's calling to see her. An expensive car turns up on the street with Eddie Duncan, player for Weatherfield County FC, driving it. He drinks in the Rovers. Ena, Minnie and Albert plan a children's Christmas party at the Community Centre. The women admire Eddie. He rings his girlfriend to come and join him. Nellie turns up to see Annie. The brewery want them to go and see a disco pub they’ve opened - the Aquarius, run by Kitty Stonely as an adjoining establishment to the Robin Hood club. Ray tells everyone that Dave Smith is now a county director. Eddie's girlfriend turns up - it's Irma. Lucille suggests Minnie gets Eddie's autograph to give to the children. Irma enjoys all attention that Eddie gets but worries that he's ashamed of her. Minnie gets more autographs from residents, not realising they worthless. Nellie goes to the Aquarius where she and Kitty struggle to make themselves heard. Ena's dismissive of Minnie's collection of autographs. Maggie asks Len to take her out as Irma wants the place to herself. Eddie tells Irma that Dave doesn't like his players being out late. He knocks back her alcoholic drink rather than his own orange juice. Annie sympathises for Lucille, stuck behind a desk at the YWCA. In fact, Lucille is on stage go-go dancing with Lorraine at the Aquarius as Kitty and Nellie watch on. Cast Regular cast *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Lorraine Binks - Linda Cunningham (Credited as "Loraine Binks") *Eddie Duncan - Del Henney *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden *Kitty Stonely - Stella Moray *Disc Jockey - Tony Prince (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Bedroom *Aquarius - Bar Notes *Brian Armstrong became producer from this episode onwards. This was the first time since Derek Granger held the post from Episode 61 (12th July 1961) to Episode 140 (16th April 1962) that someone with no previous working experience on the programme had held the position. *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Irma's boyfriend arrives on the scene. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,850,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "When I was at university I was going to change the world and the only rebellion I get involved with now is a tea machine." Category:1971 episodes